Doreen The Squirrel
"im just a simple girl living life" -Doreen General Characteristics Name: Doreen Welsher Pronunciation: Dor-ean Welsh-er Name Meaning: Doreen is a woman's name, usually found in English speaking countries. It is a combination of Dora with the suffix -een, therefore it can be said to mean "gift" from Greek doron Other Names: The red one Gender: Female Age: 17 Appearance: twisted-kitsune.deviantart.com… Sexual Orientation: Confused (shes not very sure on her orientation yet) Distinguishing Features: two big buck teeth, big poofy tail that she sits on alot Alignment: Lawful Good Theme Song: None decided yet Zodiac: Capricorn Physical Characteristics Species: Squirrel Nationality: Real world: australian Mobian Translation: Downundarian Skin / fur Color: Red-orange Height: 3’8 mobian height. Weight: 60 lbs mobian weight Teeth: two big buck teeth, can chew through many things Muzzle color: Peach Eye Color: Green Scars: Handedness: Personal Characteristics Birth Date: January 15th Birth Place: Great Crater, Downunda Mental Characteristics IQ: Average Triggers: N/A Level Of Maturity: childish, but knows when to be serious Habits: sitting on her tail, australian-esque wording Known Languages: English Short or long term Memory?: Short term Phobias: Fear of Fire, fear of Bees (she doesn't see them often since they're not common where she lives Temperament: easily pissed, but tends not to show it Hobbies: building miniature model houses out of woodand other matirials, also has experience in actual building thanks to her dad Pet Peeves: When things aren't said correctly, or the way that she knows it, total grammar nazi when it comes down to it Street Smarts: she knows her street pretty well, but only a bit clueless when it comes to safety Personality Loud, Athletic, Obnoxious, friendly, social, Clumsy, sometimes a bit demanding, Trusting, Sporting Supernatural Characteristics Ability: no Magical Abilities Element: if she WAS magical, her element would be earth Immunities: Is immune to heat and dust due to being in such dry lands for most of her life Highs and Lows Likes: Sports, the outdoors in general, wildlife, socialization Dislikes: staying inside for too long Apparel Usual Attire: Look at ref sheet Favorite Type Of Clothing Style: cowgirl-esque, outlandish, Least Favorite Type Of Clothing Style: N/A Accessories/Jewelry: Red Scarf, two black wrist bands Makeup: N/A Other Equipment: keeps some form of melee weapon with her at all times, Piercings: N/A Tattoos: N/A Most Prized Possession: N/A Social Characteristics Ego: doesn't really have much of one, but is pretty confident in herself Confidence: 7/10 Humor: knows plenty of jokes, naturally decently funny Emotional Stability: pretty stable, never had much of a sad life Manners: not quite the most lady-like, but tries to be aware when at other peoples houses Patience: not very patient Expression: no troubles expressing herself Social Flaws: She's sometimes a bit too open about her personal life with her friends, as well as a tad annoying Social Strengths: despite being a tad annoying, people like being around her since she gives off such a happy and positive vibe, and never fails to brighten someone's day Optimist or Pessimist?: Total Optimist Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert Daredevil or Cautious?: in the middle Logical or Emotional?: Emotional Disorderly or Neat?: Disorderly Working or Relaxing?: mix of the two Relationship Status: Taken by Cali experimenting her sexuality, but is quite happy being with cali currently Intrapersonal Connections Immediate Family: Mother: Amy Welsher Father: Jace Welsher, both alive, but she doesnt see them often Relatives: one aunt Acquaintances: knows a few people from her travels, very vague however Allies: N/A yet, to be developed Enemies: N/A yet, to be developed Friends: N/A yet, to be developed Pets: N/A yet, to be developed Rivals/Disliked: i guess Knuckles would be considered disliked, since they had a falling out once while doreen had traveled to his island unknowingly, and saw the big emerald, course, she didnt know anything about it, so she just stared at it until she was shooed off by him, but, not really enough to know him well Combat Intelligence: 4/10 Wisdom: 3/10 Agility: 6/10 Stamina: 8/10 Cooperation: 7/10 Weapon(s) of Choice: any melee weapon available Magical Strengths: N/A Magical Weaknesses: does not know anything about magic Physical Strengths: Athletic, Fast Runner, good stamina Physical Weaknesses: Not strong when it comes to attacks, since she's ever really needed to defend herself much Signature Move: N/A Powers: N/A Non-Magical Abilities: pretty capable of melee fighting, but pretty useless in a magic-esque battle, kinda a knuckle-esque character in terms of powers and abilities Threat Level: 4/10 Health and Fitness Favourite food: she'll eat almost anything Favourite drink(s): Mainly water, lemonade, the occasional pop, or any type of juice Disliked food(s): anything fried (she gets queasy for some reason), Disliked drink(s): anything unhealthy or really fizzy Birthmarks: N/A Allergies: Flour Conditions: N/A Disorders: N/A Blood Type: A- Weak Points: anywhere around her neck really, one of the reasons why she wears a scarf Figure: in between Oval Shaped and hourglass shaped Biography Doreen led a simple life with her loving parents living in downunda (better known here as australia), she never left anywhere between her house and her school, or out on the field playing various athletic games, so she therefor never saw anything out of her comfort zone, she was given her scarf on her 10th birthday so she could cover her face life outside to protect herself from the sandstorms that seemed to be brewing within the last year, it also let her go out to help her dad at his work, there, she learned about houses, how to build them. What you have to do to be able to build, etc. And life was all good. By the time Doreen finished high school at 17, she knew downunda pretty well, and decided to do something new with her life, to experience something different then what she knew, so she traveled to parts of the world, seeing what type of things she missed out on, she saw many new things thats shes never seen before, though are common in the certain country, eventually while visiting Mega Central, which was far more different than what she had seen, she came across some friendly adventurers who were looking for another member for their expedition, excited at the chance to explore even more, while also socializing mind you, she gladly accepted. This is around the time where doreen began to see the corrupt parts of the world, the parts where eggman had taken over, she trained with the other adventurers by sparring and whatnot, and developed her own fighting style, some involving her tail to stun people she would be fighting, she also learned to be resourceful while fighting, grabbing anything she could after a few fights with some of eggman's lackies, she realized how much her life was changing, first she was with her selective friends on the field, playing any kind of athletic game, and now here she was fighting something she didn't even know barely anything about she didn't really know how to cope with it all, so the night before they were supposed to confront eggman, she silently left their small headquarters, and arranged transportation home. once she was home, she definitely enjoyed being back home and seeing her family again after a few months of doing the exact opposite, but, for some reason, it didn't quite feel as right as it used to at home as well, she was so confused on what she wanted to do with her life, but, then it hit her, “why not do both?”, and so she did, she still travels alot, but, not to the extent where she fights unless she gets caught in something/absolutely has to. and visits her family often Other Information/Trivia -Stands on her tail when bored -sort of concious about her teeth Relationships add anyone ya want here! Best of Doreen Twisted kitsune by gquin-d96t14o.png|Made by GQuin on deviantart Gift twister kitsune 1 2 by shadris0719-d94m3lp.jpg|Made by Shadris on deviantart Commission doreensketch transparentbackground by absolutedream-d969m8m.png|Made by AbsoluteDream on deviantart Untitled by fox pop-d937u1f.png|Made by FOX-POP on deviantart, official ref currently Cm twisted kitsune by pretty paroxysm-d93nb8c.png|Made by pretty-paroxysm on deviantart At with bae by yaoishippingqueen-d93834x.png|Made by YaoiShippingQueen on deviantart